The Vampire Queen
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: The Palace of Crimson is the exclusive new club that's in the woods of Tokyo. You can only get in at night and if you're in possession of a PoC pin. But this club isn't just for the social outcasts of society...It's a front to find the next Vampire Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth/Sailor Moon

"The Vampire Queen"

"_You'll be mine forever. I will never let you go."_

"_What if you have no choice?"_

"_Your skin is so soft. It feels like rose petals. And I love rose petals."_

"_Do you love me then?"_

"_Of course. I could never love anyone else. You have my heart and soul forever."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru slowly woke up. What an odd dream. 2 voices speaking terms of endearment and love to each other. It was the same conversation every single night and it never showed any images. The dreams began that night when she went to the new nightclub in the forest, The Palace of Crimson.

She had stayed until well past dawn after dancing and partying all night. She had felt so alive while she was there. Even when that Vampire wannabe but her. She had broken his wrist and cracked his ribs as well as busted his knees. No one messed with her and got away unscathed.

Looking over at her alarm clock, Hotaru rose from her cover and quietly remade her bed. She had to be careful about how she did things. Haruka wasn't sleeping too well and Erik had a habit of using his powers to sneak into her room and watch over her as she slept.

She gathered her things and quickly got a shower. Once she was done with her shower, she got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast. Hotaru didn't dare use her powers. If she did, Erik would wake up for sure.

"Good morning, young Silence." Adam said setting breakfast on the table. Dmitri looked passed the morning paper for a moment. He muttered something in Russian then returned to his paper. Hotaru just gave him a smile.

"Good morning." She said happily, sitting down at her place. "I see Michiru's sleeping in today."

"She took a sleeping pill last night." Dmitri told her turning the page in the business section. "Stocks are down in America again."

Hotaru smiled as she ate breakfast. Today was going to be a wonderful day. She could feel it in her body, down to her soul. Adam set her lunch next to her on the table and began to make Erik's. Hotaru quickly finished her breakfast then put her dishes in the sink. Grabbing her lunch and bag by the door, Hotaru bade Adam and Dmitri good bye as she left the house as she left the house.

The sunlight warmed her skin as soon as she stepped out the door. Hotaru hummed to herself as she walked down the walkway. Behind her, a window opened and the owner half hung out on the sill.

"Hotaru!" She stopped and looked at whoever called her name. "Why didn't you get me up!"

"You have an alarm clock, Erik. Why don't you use it for once?" Hotaru's good day was being ruined. The Horseman from China glared at her.

"Wait for me. I'll be down in a sec." Erik told her, going back into his room and closing his window.

_If that idiot thinks I'm just going to stand here, he's got another thing coming._ Hotaru thought, turning and resuming her course. _I don't have to listen to the likes of him. Beside, I'd be late for school._

Hotaru continued on her way, trying to reclaim her good day. As she walked in silence, her thought drifted to the Palace of Crimson and the fun time she had the night before. It was so nice to fit in with the crowd instead of sticking out and only have Erik to talk to, who was following her to the forest until she teleported to the trees closest to the front of the Palace.

She had been doing the same routine, teleporting from the edge of the forest to the edge of the entrance to the Palace. It was the only way to keep Erik from following her. It also made it hard for her to remember certain events a short time afterwards. Hotaru did her best to keep to herself so she wouldn't get into trouble but there was that one slip up where a young man had kissed her. She has slapped him then pounded him good and proper.

"Hey, Hotaru!" Usa leapt on to Hotaru's back partially. "Are you having a good day?"

"I'm having a great day." The Silent Senshi beamed as the best friends went to school together.

"You going back to that place again tonight?" The 2nd Moon Senshi asked quietly. "Do you want me to come with?"

"The Palace is no place for the likes of you." Hotaru replied softly. "I'm already pushing it going out every night."

"Erik hasn't been following you, has he?" Usa asked as they neared school. "If he has…"

"Not to my knowledge. If he has been, I'll kill him." Hotaru growled. "I'm not his 'distressed damsel'."

Usa giggled as they walked on campus. Hotaru and Erik had a love-hate relationship-Erik loved Hotaru, and Hotaru hated Erik. It was definitely an easy relationship to follow. Erik would act like the overprotective boyfriend and Hotaru would blast him into the next century. The fact was that Hotaru would only fall in love with someone who had Saturian blood. That would be the only one compatible with her power, allowing her to have a child. But the problem was that Hotaru was the last Saturian, Erik didn't have and would never have Saturian blood so he couldn't marry Hotaru. He could-but she'd be unhappy and wouldn't be able to have children.

The girls started talking about homework problems as they headed up to their classroom. Usa got sidetracked when her cell phone rang so Hotaru entered the classroom on her own and sat down at her desk. She was alone at her desk by the window but not for long.

"Hey, Tomoe." Takato Karugawa said going over to her desk. "Saw you last night at the Palace. I'm glad you came."

"Thanks, Takato. Hey, where's Kimiko and Rin? I saw them last night at the Palace but I didn't see them this morning." Hotaru asked softly. Takato ran his hand through his hair. "They usually get here before I do."

"Kimiko got a hang over." The boy said thinking about it. "And…Rin's got a busted wrist. She tried to mosh, got squashed instead."

"Yikes. That sucks." The Firefly muttered. Takato glance around for a teacher or a non-Palace goer so they didn't have anyone ease drop.

"Do you have your gown yet?" Takato whispered to Hotaru. "I've got my suit already. Sasami's getting her gown after school."

Hotaru gave him a smile. "Wait until you see it. I'm going to be at the Palace after sunset."

"Do you have a mask?" Takato received a grin. "You're going to blow everyone away at the ball."

"I can't believe it's only a few days away. I've worked so hard on it. I can't wait to show it off." The girl giggled.

"I can't wait to see it. Knowing you, you'll be the 'Bell of the Ball'." Takato smiled. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be there around 8 or 9." Hotaru told him. "I'll see you there, right?"

"Yeah. I can't let you go to this 'place of sin' all by yourself." Takato teased as Erik stormed in.

"You're never going to let me live that conversation down, are you?" Hotaru received a quick smirk. "Thought as much."

"Hotaru! Why didn't you wait for me!" The Horseman demanded. Takato returned to his happy-go-lucky appearance.

"Hey, Hanyu-what's up, dude?" Takato asked with a laugh. "You look redder than Sailor Mars's fuku."

"Answer me!" Erik slammed his hand on Hotaru's desk.

"I didn't want to be late. I have wonderful attendance and I'm planning on keeping it that way." Hotaru said loftily. "Besides, you take forever."

Takato ruffled Erik's hair and tugged on his braid. "Later, Ding Dong. Have a nice day, Miss Tomoe."

"Later, Karugawa." Erik called after him as Takato left with a wave. Erik never saw the real Takato, the Takato who would wait outside the Palace of Crimson gates with Kimiko, Rin, Sasami, Nabuyuki and Matsudo for Hotaru to join them. They knew she had to ditch Erik before coming straight to the Palace and they waited for her.

Takato was the group's "Section Lord", the one responsible for his section's partygoers. He had to get the news out to all of his "Subjects" so they knew the up and up, as it were. He had to make sure his "subjects" were either at the Palace or were some where safe. If he didn't then when he made his report to the District Boss, who reported to the Boss-or King-he'd be punished. But that never happened. Takato was very responsible-he even stayed later than the rest of their 7-man group to make sure they all got home safely. Takato would even drive everyone of them home.

Erik sat down at his desk, 2 up and 3 over from Hotaru and Usa-who sat behind Hotaru. He was mad at Hotaru but it wouldn't last long. The braided horseman couldn't stay mad at her for very long. He'd remember how much he loved her and apologize for losing his temper. That's how it went. That's how it always went.


	3. Chapter 3

"PSST! Hotaru!"

Hotaru lowered her hand while the entire class worked on their math assignment. Usa slipped her a note while the teacher wasn't looking. Hotaru unfold it and read it quickly. She wrote a response and passed it back. They did this everyday and the teacher didn't mind. Usa and Hotaru only passed notes about homework and assignment questions.

Erik glanced over at Hotaru as she passed the note back. He wanted to tell the girls to include him too but he was across the class and both would refuse. They kept those thing to themselves. It was hard not to jump up out of his seat and kiss Hotaru in front of everyone but he had to stay put. Vincent had warned him about acting on his desires-it was how Erik lost his Death Angel during the Moon Kingdom.

_This sucks!_ Erik thought bitterly. _Hotaru's my girl-why can't I love her?_ The bell rang as he looked up at the clock. _Yes! Lunch! Now I can sit with my beloved Gatekeeper!_

"Hotaru, can you come here a sec?" Nabuyuki Hojuto called from the door. "I got something I need your help with."

"Sure, Nabuyuki. I'll be there ASAP." Hotaru got up from her seat. "Usa, go ahead and eat lunch. I'll be back in a moment or two."

"Okay, just be careful." Usa told her as Hotaru gave her a wink. Erik glared at Nabuyuki. He was in the next class over and one grade up. What did he gain from her help?

Hotaru left the classroom and closed the door behind her. Nabuyuki took her hand and led her into a dark room that had Sasami, Takato and Matsudo already inside. Nabuyuki closed the door behind them, engulfing them in darkness. Their Palace pins began to glow a faint red.

"We've got a problem." Takato said in his real voice. It was responsible and dangerously cold. It was warmer with his "subjects"; he liked them enough to reveal his real side to them-and only them.

"A problem?" Hotaru repeated, her voice taking its Saturian edge. "What kind of 'problem'?"

"Kimiko's not at home." Sasami muttered, her falsely happy voice had its normal depressing ring.

"And Rin's not answering her cell." Matsudo smooth voice was gruffer than what the "normal" students knew.

" Hotaru, they seemed to disappear." Nabuyuki's voice was lower and edgier. "You're the only one of us who can do that naturally."

"I need you to tell me where they are." Takato said. "Find their living hearts, Hotaru. Tell me what you see."

Hotaru closed her eyes and focused. Blue and garnet flares made her open her eyes with a gasp. Matsudo and Nabuyuki caught her so she wouldn't fall.

"A Virgo and a Scorpio are in the woods." Hotaru told them. "They're in a daze. They're scared. I could sense a controlling force but they don't know what it is."

"Rin's a Virgo and Kimiko's a Scorpio." Sasami piped up. "That has to be them, they must be in the park."

"No, not the park-the woods. Our woods." Hotaru leaned against a desk in the room. "The woods that lead to the Palace of Crimson."

"Shit." Takato hissed. "That's across town. We don't have access until tonight."

"You may not but I do." Hotaru replied softly. "I'll go there as soon as I trans-"

"No, I can't risk losing another one of my girls." Takato shot her plan down. Rin was one of the girls Takato had his arms around at the Palace, Hotaru was the other.

" 'A Lord cannot enter without one of his girls.' " Hotaru received a nod. The "Section Lord" had to choose 2 girls to have on his arm. He wasn't allowed in without at least one of them. "What are we going to do until then?"

"We hang out until sunset." Matsudo answered. "We'll stay at my place. My folks aren't going to be home until we're already gone."

"Alright. Do you all have your outfits?" Takato looked at the four nod. "Good. After school, come to my car. I'll drive."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been hard to get Erik off her tail but Usa was a best friend to treasure. The Moon Bunny had distracted the Horseman long enough for Hotaru to sneak off with Sasami out to Takato's car. And all it cost her were a few shopping days, just the 2 of them. Now, Hotaru was in the back of Takato's black car, right beside Sasami and Matsudo. Nabuyuki was in the passenger seat with Takato behind the wheel.

"We're going to do our homework first and then we get ready." Takato instructed. "Do I make myself clear, ladies and gentlemen?"

"You know we'd follow you in the hell, Taki." Matsudo said, lightly kicking Takato's seat. "So why ask?"

"You are so lucky I was your babysitter." The driver told the first year behind him. Sasami elbowed Matsudo playfully.

Hotaru was busy dialing her cell phone. Sasami glanced at the screen. She wasn't just dialing a number-she was texting Rin and Kimiko. Sasami poked her.

"Why don't you just, you know, like you did before?" Sasami asked in a whisper.

"And have Dead Skeleton China Boy at my Gate within Mercurian seconds? I don't think so." Hotaru murmured in return. "It was hard enough trying to get rid of him at school. Imagine what it would be like at the Palace."

Sasami did think about it then blanched. "Okay. Don't do what you did before. Are you sure about this? I mean, texting the girls when they're in the woods. They won't exactly have their cell phones."

"I don't know why but I have this weird feeling." The Silent Warrior told her softly. "If something the message says isn't what they'd usually say then I'd know for sure something's up."

"Any answer yet?" Sasami looked over her shoulder. Hotaru put her phone away then pulled it back out to check her messages.

"None. I've sent about 20 each. I think they ought to be home right now." Hotaru muttered. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Hotaru, put that cell phone away." Takato ordered. "You're just wasting battery life and minutes."

"Yes, sir." Hotaru turned off her phone and dropped it in her bag. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was really bothering her.

Takato pulled into Matsudo's driveway and everyone got out. Matsudo unlocked the house, letting everyone inside. It was hard to believe Blood-n-gore Matsudo lived with such happy, cheery parents. Everything was clean and merrily decorated. It made Matsudo cranky.

"We're up in my room. I'll be right up." Matsudo waved for her to go upstairs. Hotaru clutched the railing as the other 3 headed upstairs. "Hotaru? What's wrong with you? You look a little on the pale side."

She slipped and ended up flopping on the stair she had standing on. Matsudo hurried to her side as she leaned forward. He caught her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Oh, God-you're burning up, Hotaru." Matsudo murmured to her. "And…god, you're skin's so clammy. Are you catching the flu?"

Hotaru leaned against him as she took shallow breaths. "Arael, I don't feel like I usually do…I feel like I'm going to be really sick all of a sudden…like there's something inside me…"

_She used my Palace name? What's wrong with her?_ Matsudo scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to his room. _If she truly is sick, if there is a parasite inside her, then she'll need to go to the Palace before nightfall to see the King._ Matsudo held Hotaru closer to his body. _Don't worry, Tabris. Though you my not have free will as a Goddess, I will be your free will as a human. Although Takato would kill me for admitting this, I love you, Hotaru-Tabris of the Palace of Crimson._


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh…Arael? Zuriel? Ruiel? Samael? Are any of you here?"

Hotaru slowly sat up and put a hand on her head. The familiar scent of Matsudo's body spray and hard wood polish told her she was still at his house-in fact she was in his bed. Hotaru shakily got out of his bed and staggered to his desk. Her knees gave way and she collapsed, hanging on to the desk chair for support. A little effort, she sat herself into the chair and found a note on the desk:

Tabris- 

We found Kimiko and Rin…

Actually, they found us. They came here while

I put you to bed. Is it normal for Saturians to have

103.2 degree temperatures? If not, you're sick and don't

leave my bed until we get back. I'll crash on the floor.

We're at the Palace. I'll leave my cell on. Call if you need me.

BTW, the party was moved up to tonight. I know you were looking

forward to it but you're too sick. Please stay in bed.

Takato will kill me for this but…

I LOVE YOU.

L8R-

Matsudo "Arael"

PS Takato ain't too happy you're sick.

Neither are Sammy and Nabu.

But Kimmy and Rin found it funny for some reason.

"If Rin and Kimiko found me being ill funny, then they weren't Kimiko and Rin." Hotaru said to herself, crumpling the note in her hand. She pushed herself to her feet, leaning on the desk and staggered to the door. She nearly fell down the stairs as she headed out the door. Getting far enough away from Matsudo's house, Hotaru closed her eyes.

"_SATURN CRYSTAL TELEPORT!"_

Hotaru felt a tug at her heart and then a zooming feeling before her feet touched ground by a pair of old wrought iron gates. She collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily and feeling very ill. She couldn't help but lose her stomach contents by the hinge pillar after she shakily got to her feet. Hotaru wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then looked at the huge mansion that was lit beautifully with people entering in beautiful costumes. That was the Palace of Crimson. That's where her friends would be.

Hotaru staggered towards the Palace, intent on saving her friends. The guards at the door looked her way as they check in people. When Hotaru collapsed, one of them ran over to her and scooped her up like she was a bride. Hotaru tried to stay conscious but her efforts were in vain as her mind fell into the darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a jolt in her stomach that woke Hotaru up. She was lying on a Roman style couch, but not in her school uniform-in a long black slip. She held her head with one hand as she looked around. The room was decorated like a black and bloody dressing room. On a dummy was a perfectly made black gown made of silk, intricate beadwork and lace. It had a veil and a mask on a black wood and marble vanity, next to blood red and black wire jewelry on black velvet stands. Black gloves were on a table by the gown and a lovely black cloak on a second dummy.

Suddenly the room pitched and Hotaru collapsed on to her knees. She heard the door open and saw the blurry figure of a blond young woman in black who had entered. Hotaru looked up at her breathing heavily as the young woman walked to her with something in her hand. She knelt in front of Hotaru and gently put her hand under Hotaru's chin.

"Drink this. It'll help." She told the ill Sailor Senshi, putting something gently against her lips. "Just drink this and your strength will return. I swear that it will-just drink…that's it…good girl. A few moments and everything will be done."


	6. Chapter 6

Nervous and worried about Hotaru, Matsudo couldn't relax. His costume-hand made by Hotaru before she made hers-still smelled of the girl lying in his bed sick beyond her past illnesses. And Matsudo knew this because he had grown up with her. He was the only one at any of their schools to visit her when she was sick…besides Usa, Hotaru's best friend.

Matsudo wished that Hotaru could see how beautiful the Palace ballroom looked. It was decorated for a black wedding and everyone was spectacularly dressed with masks. It gave Matsudo a weird feeling when a man in a spectacular costume walked passed. He didn't seem human-or even alive. Having been by Hotaru's side for years, he was more in tune with people in that aspect.

This man wore a half mask, covering his eyes but leaving his creepy smile for all to see. On his head, a crown of black and red was sitting perfectly with his semi long hair unbound and hanging free. Matsudo realized that this man was the King of the Palace of Crimson. The King sat on his throne, a little bored looking with a man in a cloak standing next to the magnificent chair.

A woman with mousy brown hair dressed in a twisted "Beauty and the Beast" gown walked up to the King and whispered something in his ear. He clapped his hands once joyously and hopped on to his feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, your King, welcome you to my Palace!" He announced, getting applause. He waited for the clapping to die down. "On this glorious night, I have chosen to take a bride!" More clapping roared around Matsudo but he was uneasy. So this really was a wedding. "I wish I could have kept our prior date but my bride's…" A creepy smirk graced his lips. "…_needs_ have unknowingly demanded this change of plans. I know that none of you are unhappy with this for every King needs a Queen." Matsudo didn't like the creepy feeling that was growing in his chest as everyone started clapping again. "Let the wedding began!"

Cheers erupted as the orchestra began to play a dark, creepy version of the wedding march. The double doors at the entrance of the ballroom opened wide revealing bride's maids in blood red gowns holding black and red rose bouquets. Matsudo watched the 8 women step regally by and his uneasy feeling grew.

4 flower girls in crimson and black dropped red and black rose petals as they followed a boy with a black and red tiara and two rings on a pillow he was carrying. Moments later, a beyond beautiful young lady in a splendidly made black gown stepped in to view. Her face was obscured by a half mask and a long gauzy black veil. In her hands was a large bouquet of black and blood red roses.

Glancing at the King, Matsudo felt his stomach twist in knots as the man wore a half smile of bloody triumph. There was something about that bride that reminded Matsudo of Hotaru. It had to be how she looked or her lovely styled black hair. He watched her approach the King's side and hand her flowers to a blonde in a crimson gown who had seeming just appeared. The bride took the King's hand as the man in the cloak stood in front of them. Matsudo realized that the man was a priest.

_Something's not right! I really wish Hotaru was here. She'd know for sure if something was up._ Matsudo thought worriedly. He wasn't paying attention to the wedding. He looked around for any sign of Hotaru or Sailor Saturn. So far, nothing.

"…I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

The King lifted the veil back, taking his mask off as the priest put the tiara on her head. He let it fall to the ground as he pulled his Queen against him. He took off her mask, making Matsudo and his friends gasp. The King kissed Hotaru on the lips, and she wasn't fitting back. When he pulled away, he gave her a smile. He turned Hotaru to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen-I give you your Queen!" His words made Takato walk out into the aisle. He pulled off his own mask, furious.

"This wasn't part of the deal, Grey! You said as long as you can taste Senshi blood-I would be the one to get her!" Takato yelled. Rin didn't like that news.

"What! We thought you loved us!" Rin demanded.

Kimiko joined Rin, stepping up to him. "You let you bite us and this is the thanks we get!"

Takato growled at them, showing the girls his fangs. Sasami clung to Nabuyuki's arm, terrified.

"I'm your master, _ladies_. Remember that." Takato growled at them. Rin and Kimiko stepped back, clutching each other's hands. Hotaru looked up at Grey, their King, her husband, as if to ask if it was true. Grey kissed her forehead and held her against him.

"I have to admit that was the plan at first." Grey told him. "I thank you for bringing me the most deadliest of Serenity's number. I was hoping for her daughter but for the last Silencer-God, Takato, you made my dreams come true. Hotaru's blood was delicious but I had gotten it after she would 'space' from her teleporting. I wanted more. She didn't realize that I was the young man talking to her at the bar several weeks ago. We talked about the 'little things' in our past and I fell in love with her. Hotaru doesn't really remember since I hypnotized her to forget the special nights we shared." Grey put his hand on her lower stomach. "And I'm going to be a father soon. Who knew her ability to hyper age would reflect to the baby as well? This little life inside of her is the reason we had to move up the wedding. I sent Milly to tend to her when a guard brought her in tonight. She's been turned, Takato."

Takato's hands curled into fists. "You bastard! How dare you betray me! Hotaru was supposed to be mine! I've waited for this-for her for almost 172 years! I'm not going without her!"

Hotaru stepped out of Grey's arms and continued to Takato. She backhanded him into the ground, her eyes closed, her body barely moving. She put her foot on his chest.

"Do I look like a possession to you?" Hotaru asked icily with fangs causing a slight lisp. "Do I look like I am something to be won or rewarded? I'm pregnant, Takato-not stupid. I knew you weren't human. I'M not human so I knew you weren't human either. I just didn't know what. Who would've guessed Vampires were real and that you were the same creep chasing me through Ireland almost 172 years ago when I was hunting down the 4 Horsemen? Grey did. And now I'm through putting up with you. You served as my ticket, Takato. I no longer have to listen to you or your foolish orders ever again."

Matsudo wanted to clap and congratulate her but he knew he was on thin ice with Vampires-real Vampires all around him. He didn't want to move but he didn't want to let her walk away without him making sure she was okay. Hotaru removed her foot from his chest and looked at Nabuyuki, Sasami and Matsudo.

"Spare these three. Kill the rest." She told Grey as she returned to his side. Grey put his arm around her waist under her cloak. "They were true. I want them spared. The other three are worthless. I don't need them…" She put her hand on her stomach. "…WE don't need them."

"As my Queen wishes, so shall it be done." Grey nuzzled her. Hotaru winced, pressing her stomach. "Ah, the baby must be hungry…or maybe it's your hunger… how about we get some blood in to your stomach so the baby doesn't start feeding on Mommy, shall we?"

Grey gently led her to an exit by the throne with the blond woman following behind them. The rest of the wedding party surrounded Nabuyuki, Sasami and Matsudo and led them out of the ballroom as the rest of the guests converged on their 3 "friends".

"Matsudo, I'm scared. What happened to Hotaru?" Sasami asked nervously. Nabuyuki put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't know, Sammy." Matsudo admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets as the trio were led private rooms. He tapped one of the bride's maids on the shoulder. "Are all of you Vampires?"

She looked back at him and shook her head. "No, the bride's party is all human for her safety and for her baby. A Vampire baby makes the mother go through massive hunger dives so there has to be human blood-young human blood close by at all times. The Queen has expressed the need for blood on hand."

"Yeah, 'Taru won't take a human life. It goes against everything she believes in." Nabuyuki agreed. "She doesn't want to extend the suffering of pain."

Another bride's maid smiled. "It sounds like we have a merciful queen. We will all benefit from her reign."

"And how long is she queen?" Sasami asked as a male Vamp passed with a hiss at her.

"Until she's dead-for good." A 3rd answered. "But as the last of her race, that'll never happen. Her child won't have the Phoenix's Blessing but they will be connected."

Matsudo got curious looks from his two friends as he stopped dead.

My God…they know about her ability of Rebirth… 


	7. Chapter 7

"So, my love. We could still have our honeymoon unless you think the baby might object."

Hotaru accepted the wineglass of blood Grey handed her. She was hungry and the smell was what she was craving. She sipped it daintily as her new husband sat by her and nuzzled her lovingly.

"I'm somewhere in my first trimester. I can't do anything until I have the baby." Hotaru replied, the pain easing away. "You ought to know that, being its father."

"Can't tell whether our love child is a boy or a girl yet, huh?" Grey teased, nipping her ear playfully. Hotaru was still in her gown though minus the cloak, gloves and mask. Grey was in the lower layers of his costume and was loving the teases and playful nips he was giving her. Both still had their crowns on and their rings. Grey put his hand on her lower stomach as he kissed the side of her neck.

"No, I can't so please stop this. I'm trying to feed this little demon you put inside of me before I give myself a premature caesarian." The Silent Senshi told him, gently pushing him back. She emptied her glass as Grey got a bottle full of blood to refill it. "I hope you didn't kill anyone to get me this. I'd be fine with animal blood."

Grey refilled her glass as he kissed her cheek. "But the baby needs to have human blood as it grows. He or she needs those proteins that will later be delivered through your breast milk. Until then, you need to drink human blood. When the baby's born, I'll get you animal blood whenever you want."

Hotaru smiled softly as she drank the blood from her wineglass. Grey set the bottle aside and kissed her lips, getting a taste of the blood on her fangs. She gently pushed him back and sipped the crimson fluid.

"What? I'm your husband. I have the privilege and honor to kiss you whenever I want." Grey told her, laying on his back and walking two fingers up her back, leaving small cuts on her bare back. The cuts didn't have time to leave trails; they healed up quickly with no scarring. Grey licked up the blood left behind. Hotaru's back arched as she half choked on her mouthful of blood. She swallowed quickly and half-turned to look at him.

"Will you let me feed your child?" She half-demanded of him. "I'm going to be fed on myself if you keep stopping me. Now knock it off or I'm pouring this glass on your head."

Grey sat up then lid his head in her lap, his ear against her stomach. He smiled listening to the baby. He could hear the faint little heart beating inside of her stomach as she gently rested her hand on his head. He could hear his baby-his heir living inside the young woman he had been desiring since he first caught her scent.

"I can hear him. He sounds beautiful." Grey told her as Hotaru once again emptied her glass.

"Are you sure that my baby will be a boy?" She asked setting her glass bottom on his head. The cold glass made Grey growl a little. He took her glass as he sat up and set it by the bottle. Grey pulled her against him and kissed her with fierce love and tender force.

"The gender doesn't matter as long as we can raise our child together."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was havoc on Hotaru's stomach. She woke up with all the pains of carrying a blood sucker's baby. She slipped out of bed and Grey's arms in her black silk nightgown. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders and cascade down her back as she gracefully floated over to the black marble table where the refilled bottle of blood and a fresh wineglass sat on a silver tray.

She poured herself a glass of blood to ease her baby's hunger but stopped, sensing something unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. She quietly set down the glass and silently left the room. No one was up and the sky was still dark. She could sense that she and this other one were the only ones awake. Hotaru walked down carpet-paved marble walkways and down carpet draped marble stairs.

A shiver ran through her body as her bare feet touched bare lacquered marble. The heightened senses were a real curse when it came to the cold. Hotaru hated the cold. She rubbed her upper arms as she continued on her little trek. She walked into the dark ballroom, opening the door just a crack. She closed the door behind her, feeling even colder as she sensed that other life form in the room.

Something warm was put on her shoulders, startling Hotaru enough to turn around and back up. She clutched the edges of the coat's opening to keep it on her as she backed up through moonlight patches cast upon the floor from high windows.

"How many times have I told you that Vampires feel the cold deeper than humans do?" A familiar/unfamiliar voice asked softly. "And you're freshly sired so it's going to be a shock for a little while. Come here, and stand on my feet. You're bare foot and that's not good for the baby."

Hotaru didn't move so strong hands cut across a moonlit patch and clutched her upper arms, pulling her through the moonlight and against his body, her feet stepping on his boots. He held her protectively and lovingly against him. His touch was gentle and his heartbeat was comforting. It was like she was like this before in his arms.

"How is our child doing?" His question shocked her into looking up at him. She could barely make out his handsome features but she could see them well enough. "Don't you remember? That night we met, a few months ago. It ended up being the beginning of our special nights together. You don't remember do you?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

He pressed her closer to his warm body even more. "It's alright. I don't blame you. I know your secret. And I know Grey was drinking your blood. I kept trying to save you but I had to stay hidden. He must've gotten you to himself whenever your teleporting made you blackout. You're not sure whether the child's mine or his, are you?"

"I don't even know who you are." Hotaru told him softly. "And, I married Grey last night…I'm his Queen now."

He held her even closer and kissed the top of her head. "I don't blame you for not knowing. I know you'd remember me if you could. But remember now, the name of your true lover-my name is Deshwitat Livid Rudbich. I am yours and you are mine. Always remember that I love you, Hotaru Akumi. For now I must take my leave but I will return. I promise on our child, I will return."

Deshwitat swept his coat off her shoulders, kissing her forehead and disappeared as the ballroom door opened. She felt cold embrace her yet again, chilling her to the immortal bone.

"Hotaru, what are you doing down here?" Grey asked hurrying over to her. He pulled his robe off and wrapped her in it as he swept her off her bare feet. "The baby can't handle this much cold right now. And neither can you. You'll both get sick and you both need to feed. I really hope you're as resilient here on Earth as you are in space."

"I thought I sensed something." Hotaru admitted. "I came down here to check it out."

"A pregnant Vampiress isn't going to stand up against another Vamp for very long. You're still figuring out your new body and new abilities." Grey told her, heading back to their room. "You would've been heavily injured-or you and the baby could've died. Then where would I be? I'd be without my queen and my child. I'd be miserable."

"I'm sorry…It's my old Senshi self…" Hotaru felt Grey hold her closer as he entered their room. He laid her down in their bed and covered her up as she sat up. He poured her a glass of blood and handed it to her.

"Just quit worrying me." Grey lightly hitting her forehead as she sipped the blood. "I've got enough to worry about without you getting sick."

Hotaru gave him a sheepish look as her thoughts turned to this Deshwitat. He called himself her true lover. He claimed he knew her secret. And he knew her middle name. He knew she was pregnant…not that nobody didn't know that after the confrontation earlier that night. Who was he really? Who was Deshwitat Livid Rudbich?


	9. Chapter 9

"And now you'll deffenantly have to be careful."

Hotaru let out a groan as she flopped on her back. "This sucks, Sammy. It's now obvious I'm pregnant and I still have to go to school! It's been three days since my wedding night and I feel like tearing the world apart-again."

Sasami sat by Hotaru and rubbed her shoulder as Hotaru rolled on to her side. "You're a Queen, now. You don't have to go to school. You can have it come to you."

Hotaru grabbed a pillow and bopped Sasami on the head with it. "You're a goon, Sammy."

The baby's hunger made her groan as she curled up a little in pain. She was getting sick and tired of the way her baby was always hungry. Sasami's hand hovered over her shoulder.

"Go-I'll kill you if you don't!" Hotaru growled through gritted teeth. "Sasami-run!"

Sasami didn't like the snarl that made her friend's voice more demonic. She did as she was told and left the bedroom. Hotaru pushed herself up and started panting heavily. She couldn't take much more of this and this sheltered life-Grey was giving her was smothering her. Hotaru knew she had to leave. She had to take her friends and run. But first she had to feed her child.


	10. Chapter 10

Shouldering Hotaru's bag with his, Nabuyuki led the others through the dark winding trees of the woods around the Palace of Crimson. Matsudo was holding Hotaru's hand with Sasami ahead of them. It was daylight and Grey was in the lower recesses of the palace with his cronies. The Silent Warrior had memorized Grey's schedule and her husband informed her about his location just in case she needed him.

Hotaru wasn't stupid to try to escape at night, when a murder was easier to pull off. She had waited 2 days before she and her friends ran. They looked like normal teenagers on a Sunday afternoon so they would be harder to track. To hide her eyes, Hotaru had sunglasses on and to hide her fangs, she was sucking on a lollipop. Her baby didn't want to leave the palace where blood was always at hand. It didn't like the forced fasting it was having to undergo.

"You okay?" Matsudo asked as they stopped by a café for a needed caffeine fix. He pulled up his sleeve to expose his wrist. "If you need a drink…"

"No, okay? No." Hotaru pulled his sleeve back down. "I'm not feeding on my friends. You 3 haven't staked me yet so I'm not going to sink my fangs into you. It's common courtesy and you're my friends. Now all we have to do is find this Deshwitat Livid Rudbich and then I'll go on the prowl, okay? I'll feed tonight. Is that cool with you three?"

"Hey, it's fine but your little demon might have other plans." Nabuyuki told her softly patting her stomach. She gave him a low growl as he handed her a mocha. "So I came prepared. Sammy, pop the lid."

Sasami lifted the lid to Hotaru's mocha as Nabuyuki pulled a bottle of blood from his backpack. Pouring some of the red fluid into the half-filled Grande cup, Nabuyuki saw Hotaru look at the crimson liquid a little hungrily. He closed the bottle, letting Sasami put the lid back on the cup.

"Now, you should be able to digest that." He told her, tucking the bottle back into his bag. "Let's get moving. If there are other suck-heads out here, they'll smell the blood."

Hotaru glared at him over her sunglasses. "Watch what you say, Nabu. Friend or not-I will not have you slandering my kind."

They left the coffee shop without much notice. No one had seen the blood in the bottle or Nabuyuki pouring it into Hotaru's cup. So far they were free and clear.

"I'm not slandering 'your kind'-I'm talking about those zombies Grey had following him around." Nabuyuki replied as Hotaru sipped her bloody mocha. "Those guys are classified as 'suck-heads' in my notes."

Sasami pulled a mini computer from her purse and opened it to show Hotaru. "Okay, we never went to school since the wedding. We've been hitting the library and our personal collections to find out everything we needed to know to help you. Well, those time keys you gave us helped a lot. We filled notebooks and disks on all the info on Vamps while we stopped time. Clever, huh?"

Hotaru smiled and put her lollipop back in her mouth. "You guys are the best a Vampiress could ever ask for."

Matsudo put his arm around Hotaru's shoulders as Nabuyuki did the same with Sasami. They were appearing as a pair of couples to avoid detection. It worked so far. Hotaru could sense zombie Vampires-"suck-heads" all around them in the darker parts of the crowds they passed. They were looking for their Queen and her human "servants"-not 4 teenagers just hanging out as a group-dating weekend.

As they passed a dark alley, a familiar power signature struck Hotaru's nerves making her tilt her sunglasses and have her pupils dilate to see in the dark. A man with an 'X' shaped scar on his face stood in the way back by a turn. He moved a finger, motioning them into the alley. Hotaru nudged Matsudo and the pair ahead of them. The quartet slipped into the alley casually as if they were going for some privacy and tossed their coffee cups away.

Hotaru took the lead, prepared to protect her friends from this man if he proved to be an enemy. The man smiled and opened his arms to hug her. When he embraced her, Hotaru felt him hug her shoulders more than her waist. She could smell Deshwitat on his leather jacket.

"It's good to see ya again, Kiddo." The man told her. "Desh told me all about the baby and the memory problem." He held her out at arm's length. "God, Kiddo-you look good." He lifted the hem of her shirt a little. "Do ya know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Nope, not yet." Hotaru admitted. "You're a friend of Deshwitat?"

"Uh, yeah." He looked up from her stomach. "I'm Rett Butler. All around immortal thanks to Kalutika."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed angrily. "Kalutika?"

"Yeah, you remember the name but not the face." Rett nodded. He took the Vampiress's hand and pulled her down a side alley. "Come on, Desh is waiting for us. Are these 3 really coming with us?"

She gave him a scowl over her sunglasses. Rett looked away muttering something about Hotaru's eyes still being creepier than Hell. Sasami opened her compact mirror and put a special lens over it. Angling the mirror to peer around the corner, she took her post as look out while Rett snagged the boys to help him lift a manhole cover.

"Uh, 'Taru…" Sasami mumbled, knowing her friend's enhanced hearing could pick it up. "We're gonna have company…"

"Get inside, ladies." Rett ordered as Matsudo and Nabuyuki climbed down inside. Sasami looked at Hotaru before running to the manhole. She dropped in, being caught by the boys below. Rett looked at Hotaru who was tensely curling her fingers, making them crack. "Desh said no fighting while you're pregnant, Kiddo. Get in. I'll bring up the rear."

Hotaru walked over to the hole and jumped in. She landed on her feet in a crouch to lessen the momentum for her baby. She stepped back as Rett climbed down and slid the cover into place. He dropped to his feet, and looked at the 3 teens.

"I cannot believe I've got more diapers to change." Rett grumbled as he motioned for them to follow him.

"No worries-we're paper trained." Matsudo shot at him with a smirk. "After all, we're her Familiars."

Rett stopped and looked at him. Matsudo was being serious. "No possible way. 3's too damn many."

"I know her secret." Matsudo pointed out. "Sammy's her personal, more assisting helping hand. And Nabuyuki's her muscle. Usually it's just a child and a bodyguard but Hotaru's special. She needs someone who knows, a mother and protection. Got it? We stay with her. No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'."

The immortal rubbed his face with a growl. "Goddammit. Desh needs to start payin' me for this."

Hotaru hid a smile behind her long slender fingers as she tossed her lollipop stick away. Suddenly she smiled wide and carefully pushed passed her four companions, running ahead. She jumped into the arms of someone stepping out of the shadows and put her lips to his. Desh lifted her off her feet and spun around once.

"How I missed your scent." Desh whispered in her ear as he bent over, putting her on her feet. "Even if it has changed a little. It's good to have you back in these arms again."

"Eww! Vamp love!" Sasami teased. Hotaru smiled as she laid her head on Desh's chest. "Oh, how I wish Vampires could be photographed."

"You take my picture an' I take your life." The Silent Senshi warned the human girl. Sasami ducked behind Nabuyuki for safety. Desh took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "It's not that cold. We're fine."

"It'll get colder the deeper we go." Desh warned her as he pulled it around her better. "You're fine now but you won't be in a few moments."

"Where the hell did you relocate us now?" Rett demanded as Desh took Hotaru's hand and her 3 Familiars fell behind them, leaving Rett behind. "Desh, where they hell did you relocate us?"

The male Vampire smirked as he and his love lead the way. "You'll just have to follow and find out, Rett. I'm not going to tell you out here."

The immortal followed, grumbling. Desh smiled as he looked down at Hotaru. She hooked her sunglasses on the collar of her shirt. She was getting used to her enhanced abilities still even though it was several days since she was sired. It was obvious Grey didn't spend time with her to teach his Queen, just to love her.

"The temperature just dropped a little." Hotaru mumbled looking up at Desh.

"We're almost there. I promise." He told her with a loving smile. "It's just a little farther."

Matsudo, Nabuyuki and Sasami were busy talking about various different subjects on Vampires while Rett busily memorized his surroundings. Desh led them to another manhole ladder. He climbed up the ladder and moved the cover, climbing out. Hotaru climbed up next, then Sasami, Nabuyuki and Matsudo. Rett was last but he wasn't complaining about that. When he climbed out, he recognized the surroundings as a freight trucking plant. He scowled at the male Vamp as Desh looked back at him.

"This is where we're staying?" The immortal demanded irately. "You relocated us here?"

Desh raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think that? Just because we're stopping here doesn't mean we're staying here. There are two and a half Vampires that need to have a bite to drink and three humans that need to rest. You're immortal-they are not. Rest up while we catch something to drink. After that, we'll hop a ride out to our new location." He took Hotaru's hand. "Come, my love. There should be a few good pints around here."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is there a specific reason why we're in the city of Osaka?"

Hotaru arched an eyebrow at Nabuyuki as Sasami and Matsudo tried not to laugh. "We're in Kyoto, genius. Osaka's a little farther south."

Nabuyuki blushed sheepishly. "I knew that. I…okay, so I've never been farther south then Tokyo-big deal. An' don't laugh at me. It's an honest mistake."

"Confusing Japan's most historic and cultural city with the 2nd largest city on the largest island?" Sasami grinned broadly. "Yeah, Nabu. I do it all the time."

"Except you confuse Okinawa and Yokohama." Matsudo smirked. Sasami stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. Hotaru sighed and muttered something under her breath in Saturian. Desh seemed to understand because he smiled and tried to hide a laugh. Rett only smirked with a soft snort.

Desh led them to a large feudal style house that had a young man sitting on the veranda, whittling a small piece of wood. The young man looked up and jumped to his feet.

"Brother Desh! Rett! Little Sis!" He ran forward and hugged Hotaru. Then he held her at arm's length. "What the hell! You're pregnant! When the hell did you get pregnant? You had better say it's just water you're retaining!"

Desh came to her rescue, getting between Hotaru and the young man. "Eiji, calm down. Hotaru's not human anymore."

"Gee, thanks, Deshwitat." Hotaru muttered to the male vamp. Eiji pushed passed Desh and opened Hotaru's mouth, seeing fangs. " 'o you min'? I a' pwe'nan' bu' I can' s'ill 'ick your ath."

Desh moved Eiji's hands away from Hotaru's mouth. "And I told you no fighting until that baby's delivered. Even if it is Eiji-no fighting or so help me, I'll give you back to Grey."

"Then give me a cell phone. I'll have him pick me up himself." Hotaru said seriously, holding out her hand for a cellular phone. Desh took her hand and pulled her towards the house. "I'm dead serious."

"No, you're just undead." Desh swept her off her feet when she tried to walk away. "You need rest. Eiji and Rett will take care of your friends."


	12. Chapter 12

"All right…okay, I see a little head and two little fists…and here's the cord…and here's the feet…well, this just takes all…"

Hotaru looked at the sonogram screen then at the RN performing the scan. The nurse tapped the screen, knowing Hotaru had medical training from the way the young woman had talked to the elder woman.

"What is it? Is my baby alright?" Hotaru asked, a little worried. "My baby isn't hurt, right?"

"Your baby's fine but I think you're in your 2nd trimester, almost to your 3rd…" The nurse answered in awe. "Sweetie, I think you're one of them…or Her but…" The aging nurse looked at Hotaru who gave her a gentle smile. "…of course, you are…I'm a Capricorn. No wonder I felt drawn to you…okay, back to this, your baby is just fine as fine can be. But you should pick a name soon. And set up a nursery."

In her 2nd? Almost to her 3rd? A name? A nursery? Oh, boy…Desh was going to like this…or so Hotaru hoped. She thought of the phials of blood in her jacket pocket.

"Can you do a paternity test? I have both possible fathers' blood. Will you check for me?" Hotaru asked softly. "I have to know…please?"

The nurse hesitated for a moment then held out her hand. Hotaru took the 2 phials from her pocket and put them in the palm of the nurse's hand. Hotaru knew she could trust this woman with her secret.


	13. Chapter 13

Baby book after baby book littered the floor of their room when Desh returned a couple hours later. The vamp growled as he closed his eyes to calm himself. Suddenly a book blind-sided him, knocking him off center. He stumbled a bit and turned to hit whoever it was. He relaxed and sighed seeing Hotaru in a corner made by a wall and a bookshelf. She tossed aside another baby book and letting out a sigh as she picked up another off a shrinking stack.

Desh walked over and sat down against the bookshelf, picking up a book to look at. When he opened the cover, Desh found it full of names. Was she worried about the baby or was she creating a new identity?

"Know the gender yet?" Hotaru shrugged as she tossed her book aside. She picked up another and flipped through it, her vampire eyes picking up every little detail. "Have you fed yet?" Another shrug. "How was the sonogram?" A third shrug. "What trimester are you in?" Yet another shrug. "Are you going to talk to me or do I have to make you make another sound?"

"Late 2nd." Desh looked at her curiously. "It was fine. No, I haven't. No, I don't."

In the reverse order, she had answered his questions quietly. Was she alright or was something wrong?

"Did Grey call you or something?" Desh noticed her cell by her stack of books. He reached for her phone and she simply moved it to the other side of herself, out of his reach. "What's got you all secretive? Is this about my visit a while back?"

"It's been 5 days since we came here, a couple weeks since my wedding and you're bugging a pregnant woman." Hotaru told him. "Not a smart move on your behalf, Desh m'love."

_She has a point there._ Desh thought as she reached for another book. He caught her hand and brushed her books aside. Pulling her into his arms, Desh cupped her face gently then hazardously crashed his lips onto hers. She'd knock him one later but he had to get her to relax a little. He had kept his hands to himself for 5 long days. It had been painful but he had done it and he wanted any type of reward, no matter how little it was now.


	14. Chapter 14

"I hate being pregnant!"

"It's been a week since your sonogram! Chillax!" Nabuyuki was getting a little fed up with Hotaru's roller coaster mood swings. Matsudo was used to them, saying Hotaru wasn't usually one to gripe. Sasami called it pregnancy pains and having two little brothers, she knew all about it. "Sheesh! 'Taru-you're getting on my nerves!"

Remi turned the page of her magazine with a snort. "Like that's hard to do. She's been getting on your nerves since you guys got here."

Sasami hid a small fit of giggles. Eiji smiled and Matsudo lounged a little more, a big grin on his face. Beryun was with Hotaru trying to calm her down. Desh and Rett were on the veranda. Hotaru let out a sharp scream that made everyone jump.

"What the hell was that?" Rett asked as Sasami flipped her book's page.

"Hotaru's water broke. My mom screamed like that when her water broke." Sasami told him calmly. "It's the shock, surprise and in 'Taru's case, pain. Just a quick twinge amplified."

Desh got to his feet and ran to the room he shared with Hotaru. He slipped in a liquid and slammed onto his side. He looked over at the futon where Hotaru was breathing hard, lying on her back. Beryun had Hotaru propped up and was holding her hand. Desh got off the ground and knelt by his young love. Taking her hand, Desh kissed her fingers as the living doll left to get warm water and fresh towels.

"It'll be alright, my love. Everything will be alright." Desh cooed to her as Hotaru squeezed his hand. Her grip faltered but she was still clutching his hand. He knew she was in a lot of pain. Putting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. His lips formed soft words as he sang to her.

"I-I-I know that song…my-my mother…she used to sing that to me whenever I was upset…" Hotaru told him, her words not halting Desh's smooth voice. His voice was slowly relaxing her body as Beryun returned to the Vampires' room.

"Hotaru, you'll need to give us a good hard push." Beryun replied to the girl as Remi, Rett and Eiji came in to help out. "Ready…on the count of 3…1…2…3."

Desh could feel the phalanges in his hand grind together and heard a couple of his joints pop as he returned Hotaru's painful grip. Hotaru pushed her muscles as hard as she could, trying not to scream in pain. He didn't stop singing to her to keep her body and mind at ease. After several tense moments and more "on the count of 3" coaxing from Beryun, Hotaru let out a sharp yell and then her body relaxed as much as her grip. A crying confirmed what her physical form already told them.

"WAAH! WAAAAH! WAAAH!"

The cord was cut and Beryun quickly washed the infant and swaddled it. She passed it to a tired Vampiress, with a smile. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Hotaru had a tired, weak smile as she held her baby. Desh looked at the baby and felt the infant's silky black hair. His eyes were like theirs, red with a slit pupil. He was calm now, in his mother's arms.

"What are you going to name him, Brother Desh?" Eiji asked, grinning at Desh's surprise when the finger the baby was playing with was put in the little mouth.

"Hotaru's the mom! She gets to name the kid!" Remi snapped.

Rett just smirked. "Hotaru's a traditional Japanese girl in her etiquette. When she has a child, the father gets to chose the name."

"How about 'Atticus Irasfel'? Both are like your Palace name." Desh kissed Hotaru's lips. "And before you ask, the Horsemen left for their homelands 4 days ago."

"Figures…" Hotaru nuzzled the tiny vamp. "Until he gets old enough to protest, he'll be my 'Little Atticus'."

The Vampire male kissed his Vampiress on the lips, his bangs falling close to the curious Atticus Irasfel. Hotaru's Atty grabbed them and pulled to put them in his mouth, forcing Desh away from the kiss.

"OW! DAMN!"


	15. Chapter 15

Cradling her son against her, Hotaru relaxed against Desh as Atticus breast fed happily. Desh was glad to have her be affectionate with him without having her hormonal mood swings and her belly getting in the way. Now having Atticus to also be the subject of his affection, Desh learned to hold his son and his lover at the same time AND keep the kid from doing anything too hazardous to anyone's health in just 5 days.

"Deshwitat?"

"Hmm?" The male Vamp was starting to fall asleep.

"Grey's going to kill everyone when he comes here." Hotaru replied softly. "He won't stop looking for me."

"We'll take care of that when the time comes." He mumbled as he fought to stay awake. He finally dozed off and his arms loosened from being around her waist.

About twenty minutes or so later, Atticus finished his meal and Desh was completely gone. Hotaru fixed her clothes as she wrapped her son better in his blanket. She tried to move but Desh's only reaction was tighten his embrace.

"Desh, I've got to change Atty." Hotaru told him, her voice entering his sleeping brain.

"Ngh…" He released her, not waking but complying. Hotaru got to her feet and went to the nursery where all of Atticus's things were. He was supposed to sleep in there as well but Hotaru couldn't bring herself to have him sleep in another room or in another bed.

Hotaru changed him as Atticus started to get sleepy himself. Hotaru turned her head, hearing the well-trained silent presence of Matsudo at the nursery door.

"I know…I just don't want to do it." She told him softly as she picked up her son off the changing table.

Matsudo held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not the one who's used to playing the hero. I'm just the guy who's been head over heels for you since kindergarten."

"I wish I didn't have to pick and choose like this all the time." Hotaru murmured, putting her baby in his car seat. "Is everything ready to go?"

"Yeah, Nabu even snagged his uncle's car." Matsudo whispered with a nod. Hotaru tucked a blanket around her baby and put a pacifier in his mouth and a floppy bat in his arms.

Atticus whined a little in protest. He didn't like being away from his mother's warm body. Hotaru kissed his forehead tenderly. "I know you don't like it, Sweet Pea, but it's only temporary. Just be a good little bat until we get back to Tokyo. And then you can sleep with me like you have since you came to this wretched mud ball of a Planet."

She passed the car seat to Matsudo and left the nursery behind him. Grabbing her jacket from her room, she looked at Desh as she slept sitting up. Hotaru bit her lower lip and then went over to him. She knelt beside him and put her lips to his, one last time. Hotaru whispered something in to his ear before she hurried out, silent as the night.

"_I pray you don't hate me for this in the future, Deshwitat. I have no choice. I would rather live as a Queen rather than have the possibility of losing you and the others hanging over my head for the rest of my unnatural life. Just know I do this for Rett, Remi, Eiji and Beryun. I do this for you most of all. You knew me better than I had dreamed and to protect you, I will return to my throne as Queen, sitting beside a man who calls himself 'King'."_


	16. Chapter 16

_I can't believe I'm doing this…I always swore I'd never go running back to a man and here I am…putting on my engagement and wedding rings…_

Hotaru looked at the blood diamond engagement ring in its silver setting. She didn't want to go back but she couldn't see any other choice. Atticus could be either Vampire male's son and the blood test still hadn't come back yet. Atticus, who was still protesting about not being in his mother's arms, was more or less content on sucking on his pacifier for the time being.

" 'Taru, we're here. We're back at the Palace of Crimson." Nabuyuki was behind the wheel of the Tahoe, up front with Sasami. Matsudo sat in the back with the 2 vampires. "Oh, look. We have a suck-head welcoming party."

Vampires stood in the gates with Grey out front. He didn't look happy at all. In fact, he looked murderous. Hotaru unbuckled her seat belt as Nabuyuki slowed to a stop.

"Stay in here with Atty." Hotaru unlocked her door. "I'll be right back."

She opened her door, locked it again and shut it, securing her son and friends inside. She faced the "suck-head horde" with her long black hair in a slightly messy flip over bun and dressed in a tank top under a zip up hoody, holes-in-the-knees jeans and a pair of black work boots. Hotaru walked forward a few yards, towards a very surprised Grey.

"You came back? You said that you weren't the type of person to ever come back." Grey responded, not hiding the cold and hurt in his voice. "You left everything behind-taking your friends and our child with you."

"Yeah, and I came back-we all came back." Hotaru shot back. "And as you can see-I'm several pounds lighter than when I left."

"I take it you had an abortion." Grey's comment made Hotaru arch an eyebrow.

"I don't 'abort' anything. I went full term and I delivered a healthy-however clingy-little boy." Hotaru told him crossing her arms. "His name's Atticus Irasfel. I call him 'Atty'."

Grey was even more surprised by that information. She didn't realize he had been getting closer slowly, step by step and now he was directly in front of her. He saw her rings on her finger then pulled her against him. Grey captured her lips with his and pressed her closer to his body, giving her only a portion of his lust, love and desire.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you, my Queen." Grey whispered in her ear tenderly. "May I see our son now? I want to see how beautiful he is."

Hotaru was tempted to snap at him and tell him that there was a 50-50 chance that Atticus was Desh's son but that would mean telling Grey that she had been with Desh and that she remembered the rogue vampiric hottie…and that she was running a Paternity test on their blood against Atticus's.

"He's in the car with Sasami and the other two. Most likely as hungry as ever…and clingy." Hotaru told him stepping out of Grey's arms. "He just started crying…I had better rescue my trio before their ear drums bleed."

Grey strolled behind her as she returned to the Tahoe. The doors unlocked when Hotaru reached her door and opened it. A baby's cries met Grey's ears as Hotaru slipped into the back seat and then slid out with a baby dressed in a dark red hooded onesie, overalls and red socks in her arms. Grey saw how clingy the baby was. This had to be Atticus Irasfel-Atty. The way Hotaru was holding him made Grey know that this was her son.

The male vamp walked over and gently stroked the soft black hair of his baby. "Oh, Hotaru…he's perfect…is that Deshwitat I smell on you?"

"Is that his name? Hm." Hotaru shrugged with a "who knew?" kind of look of dismissal. "Don't worry. I didn't let him get too close in our fight and Atty was born before I clocked him and he got me." _I hope Desh understands why I'm doing this._ Atticus started crying as a floppy bat almost hit the ground after falling out of the car. Grey caught it quickly and gave it to Atticus as Hotaru put the red and white pacifier in the baby vamp's mouth. "I was wondering where he had tossed that. It's almost as surprising as his 'let the pacifier fly' a couple hours ago."

"PL!" Hotaru's hand shot up and caught the flying suckie. "Kya hahaha!"

"See what I mean?" She asked as Atticus squealed with delight and laughed. He kicked and giggled with a big baby smile. Hotaru put the suckie back in his mouth. "Now don't-" Atticus spat it out again. Hotaru caught it-again-and looked at her little boy. "I take it you don't like this."

"PFFFFT!" Atticus blew at her. Hotaru rolled her eyes and looked at the suckie.

"Oh, I see what your problem is." She held out her wrist to Grey. "Mind getting me a little scarlet?" He took her wrist a little hesitant and put his nail to her flesh. He reluctantly cut her skin then took the suckie from her when she offered it to him. "Just dab it in my blood. An infant vamp has to have their mother's blood until they can handle human or animal. That's what he's complaining about. He gets the proteins from me when I feed him but it's been a while since I did."

Grey dabbed the suckie's nipple in her blood from her wrist. "I don't like hurting you. You're too perfect to mar."

Hotaru put the suckie back in Atticus's mouth as Grey took her wrist in his gentle grip and put his lips to her wound. "Oh, great. First it's this little guy an' now it's you. You do realize Vampire Saliva has an anticoagulant, right?"

Grey smiled, licking up her blood with one pass. He liked the way her blood tasted. He took the scarf off his head and wrapped her injured wrist.

"Come inside. I've done some remodeling while you've been away. I want to see how you like it."


	17. Chapter 17

Grey was delighted to have Hotaru-and now his son by his side. He was lying on his side, watching her sleep with her child on her chest. Grey slid his arm under her head and put his other arm over her waist. Atticus squirmed in his sleep, getting closer to Hotaru's body. Grey smiled to himself and pulled the black receiving blanket higher on the infant's little form.

"If you keep that up, he'll wake up and I'm not going to be happy." Hotaru warned, as if she wasn't really asleep. "He's not one to share, not even with the male Vampire I had hunt for me. So I'd be careful if I were you."

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt his Daddy, would you, Atticus?" Grey stroked Atticus's cheek. He leaned over and kissed Hotaru on the forehead. "And besides, we're married, you and I. You are my beautiful wife and I, your devoted husband."

She rolled over on her side and curled up around Atticus lovingly. Grey snuggled up closer to her. He caressed her bare arm and kissed her shoulder. He was glad he had talked her into getting a bath and changing into one of her long silk nightgowns. She looked so sexy curled up around their footie clad baby boy.

Atticus clutched her shoulder strap in his sleep and sucked on his pacifier while he dreamed. Hotaru's arms relaxed a little but didn't release her child. Her breathing slowed and Grey barely heard her heart beat as she herself drifted off to sleep. Grey nuzzled her, getting a slight whine from the mother then the baby.

Curling his arms around her waist and conforming his body with hers, Grey closed his eyes and let a smile curve his lips.

The King had his Queen. All was right in the world…for now.


	18. Chapter 18

**goddessofsorrow**: You told me to update soon back in chap 3 but here we are in, what-18?

**Desolated Angel**: Confusing still? If so, let me know what. I'll be happy to explain. Yup Hotaru had a baby! He's so cute-and powerful-and deadly...just like his mommy... - -;

**EmilyIsisNephthys**: Oh, you mean POC-it means "Palace of Crimson"

You guys like so far?

* * *

"Gah! Cho! Nana!"

"Is that so?" Hotaru asked the baby sitting in a counter-anchored high chair. Atticus held up his bat by its wings. "That's your bat, Atty."

"Bah?" Atticus asked as Hotaru stirred the sauce she was making.

"That's right, Atty. 'Bat'." She dipped a finger into the sauce when her little boy opened his mouth. He sucked the red sauce off her finger and smiled with a laugh. "Is it good? Do you think Grey's think so?"

"Ja!" Atticus tossed his bat into the air. Hotaru felt a weird energy shiver up her spine. "Kou! Mo! Ri! Koumo! Mori! _Koumori!"_

A screech made Hotaru look up at a bat-a REAL, LIVE bat fluttering overhead. Atticus was laughing and clapping his hands, a soft bloody purple symbol shined dully on his forehead. The symbol was a Saturian glyph for "blood".

"Ha! Nn! Ta! Ii!" Atticus cheered, clapping his hands. _"Hantai!"_

The bat fell from the air and almost landed in Hotaru's sauce. She caught it before it fell into the saucepan. Atticus smiled and laughed, the glyph on his forehead fading. The bat in her hand was Atticus's toy, the one he had been playing with only moments earlier.

"O! Ka! Sa! Nn! Okasan!" Atticus reached for the stuffed nocturnal creature. "Okasan! Ko! Ko! De! Koko de!"

_What? 'Bat'? 'Reverse'? 'Mother'? And now 'here'? Oh, my God! He's talking in Japanese_! Hotaru thought, her hand flying to her mouth. 

Atticus slammed his hands on the counter, the shiver going down Hotaru's spin again. _"Koumori, koko de!"_ The toy became real and flew to Atticus. Hotaru's eyes fell on the glowing glyph. Atticus tapped the bat on the head. _"Hantai!"_

_Oh, my God…my son…!_ Hotaru picked up Atticus from his seat and carried him out of the kitchen. Atticus clung to Hotaru's shirt as she hurried up the stairs to Grey's staff room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the double doors. One opened to a peeved-looking clerk.

"What do you want?" He asked with disdain, eyeing Atticus as if her child was something unclean.

That rubbed Hotaru's flesh the wrong way. She was not at all happy with that remark.

"Do you not know how to treat your superiors with respect?" Hotaru asked as Atticus played with his bat. Grey appeared just passed the clerk, looking a little surprised.

"Beloved, Atty-what are you doing up here?" The clerk paled realizing whom he had just insulted. "I thought you were cooking…something that you've looked up on the internet."

Hotaru reached over the clerk's shoulder and gripped Grey's collar, pulling him out the doors and into the hall. Grey closed the door behind him, curious on what she had to say.

"What is it, my Beloved?" Grey asked softly.

Hotaru looked up and down the halls. "Atticus did something in the kitchen that I haven't seen happen since my father showed me recordings of MY infancy." He looked at Atticus who was knawing on his bat's ear. "He turned the bat into a real bat and he can talk."

"He can talk? How wonderful!" Grey took Atticus from her gently and cradled his son in his one arm while he played with Atticus with the other. "What can he say? 'Mama'? 'Papa'?"

"Bat, reverse, here and mother." Hotaru saw the happiness in Grey's eyes. Would Deshwitat act like with Atticus? "And he said them in Japanese."

"Really? Is that all?" Grey laughed softly as he played with Atticus's hand. "I don't see why you're worried, Beloved. Huh, Atticus? Mommy's just a little clingy herself."

_I just HAD to say 'yes' to his proposal._ Hotaru rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirtfront, directly next to his throat. She jerked him to her level and used her other hand to grip his chin, forcing him to look in to her eyes. "Listen to what I'm saying: he turned his stuffed bat into a REAL bat. He used something that made me feel a little on the weird side. AND he did it less than five minutes ago. Did any of that penetrate your brain this time?"

"Yes, dear." Grey swallowed a little thickly, holding Atticus against him so he wouldn't drop the infant. "I heard your words and everything has sunk in and registered." Hotaru released him and let him stand up straight. "And that feeling was Dark Magic. It should be a little different since Atticus_ is_ our son. It ought to be a mix of my magic and your power. I'm surprised he'd show these talents so soon, but then again-you are his mother. So, what does his symbol look like? Is it like yours but more blue?"

"No…it's a bloody violet and the Saturian glyph for 'Blood'…or 'heart' or 'life' or a million other things. I _think_ in this case it means 'Blood'." Hotaru lowered her voice, feeling a little sheepish now. Grey was so calm and she had panicked. Man, was she out of character. "Gods, I don't know any more…I'm becoming such a wreck." She squatted down and hugged her knees. "I can't do this for much longer…I can't play this house wife thing any more…"

Grey sat Atticus up and supported the baby with one arm while he put the other around Hotaru's shoulders. "Come on, honey. Let's not have you break down here. The board's not too happy with me taking a wife-especially one like you."

He helped her to her feet and half supported her to their room. He knew the board would be pissed that he was leaving tem to wait for God knew how long. But, like every devoted husband, Grey knew his wife came first and fore most.

* * *

EEK! Atticus can talk! He can use his powers! ...what-he's not even ONE yet!


	19. Chapter 19

Hotaru was on their bed, crying in to the comforter when Grey came back from the nursery next door. He softly closed the connecting door and went to his wife's side. Sitting on the edge of their bed, Grey gently reached over and curled his fingers around her upper arm. He tenderly pulled her off her stomach and slipped his hands around her face. He held her face gently, having her look up at him. She sniffed and looked into his eyes.

"You're too beautiful to be crying." He told her softly. "Let's get these offenders off of your beautiful skin."

The tip of his tongue touched her cheek and slowly slid up her flesh, licking up a tear. Hotaru just put herself in his arms and buried her face in his chest. Why had she been so willing to leave this man for another who was gruffer and more easily set off? Why had she been so foolish to even consider she didn't need his comfort or his love? How could she be so stupid into assuming that Grey was only using her? Would a man who didn't love her cradle her son and be excited over the infant's littlest of accomplishments? Would a man who didn't love her go to all the lengths Grey went to in order to see her smile or blush or to hear her laugh?

"Grey, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for leaving." She sobbed into his chest. Grey stroked her hair lovingly, murmuring reassurances in the most sensual of tones. His touch and his caresses were the same way. "Grey, please…I'm truly sorry for leaving, I really am."

"It's all right, my love. I forgive you…I already forgave you as soon as you came back." Grey lifted her chin to have her look him in the eye again. "I could never stay mad at you. I love you far, far too much to let anger cloud my judgment. I married you because I love you. I didn't do it because I wanted your blood and I could have it at anytime as your husband. I became your husband to protect what's left of your amazing soul that you wield in such a gorgeous manner."

He kissed Hotaru's lips with a loving tenderness that could never be faked. When he pulled away, Grey easily lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her. He cradled her and murmured sweet assurances to her in a soft tone. Hotaru snuggled against him, slowly falling asleep. She let out a soft sigh of contentment and let herself drift away in his arms.

* * *

you know, I just realized something. Hotaru never got a call back on those blood tests she asked to be done.

Grey: What-

Desh: -blood tests?

Kazuma: Oh, nothing...


	20. Chapter 20

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

Sometimes she really wished Deshwitat hadn't taught her to use her powers. Hotaru slid out of bed, out of Grey's embrace and from Atticus's side, in order to answer the door. She put on a black satin robe over her silk nightgown and tied the sash around waist a little loosely. She slipped on her heeled slippers and opened the door. A couple of the board members stood there a little surprised.

"You know, if you had knocked any louder-my son would've woken up and you'd be dead." Hotaru wasn't at all happy. "Atticus's hearing is becoming acute and you're so lucky that he didn't jump."

"We're sorry, My Queen." The elder member replied softly, knowing they had startled her awake while her husband and son were in a deeper state of sleep. "But we need to speak to the King."

"Good luck trying to get him awake." She let a rye smile curve her lips. "You know my husband as well as I do-_nothing _could wake him up unless he wanted it to." She noticed the younger was slightly scowling at her. "I do have experience in politics and business. Perhaps I can help."

"What can a _woman_ know of politics and business?" The younger hissed under his breath. Hotaru's eyes darted to him. The elder paled, being a Capricorn and feeling her anger at the back of his mind.

The elder cleared his throat to get her attention, holding a portfolio binder for her to look at. "This is the latest numbers on the business end of the Palace of Crimson, and yes-we are keeping it open. The remolding under way is for the club. We're trying to sound proof the club from the upper levels. It's to protect the young Prince from the undesirables that may try to sneak up here."

Hotaru opened the portfolio binder and reached in to her robe pocket for her reading glasses. Sure, she had superhuman eyesight but this in the morning-she'd rather not force herself to focus. She slipped the pen from the elder member's breast pocket and began to write down various corrections and notes on the printouts. It didn't take long before Hotaru handed the portfolio binder and pen back to the elder member.

"There are ways to take short cuts and to still get the best quality out of the product. It's not that hard, despite having to outsource and ordering out from other countries. It may look more expensive but it's not in reality. It's cheaper by thousands of dollars." Hotaru explained in a soft voice but still being loud enough for the two men to hear her. "I'm surprised Grey didn't see this. Then again, my disappearing apparently had him distracted, yes?" The elder nodded, a little sheepish. "All right, then it's obvious. I'll take over as much as he'll let me. If I had it my way, I'd take it all so he could relax. Atticus, of course, would be with me since he's as clingy as ever. Then again Grey's getting to that point as well…"

Her rambling said she was a little nervous but in her element-even if it was a toe in the kiddy pool. Hotaru sighed and took off her glasses.

"All right, gentleman and boy. Have the board ready at 7:30 sharp. Any later and I'll have a new board committee, got it?" Hotaru looked at the 2 males. They both nodded slowly. "Good. That gives you…5 and a half-hours to get me everything-and I mean _everything_ in front of me and to have it all revised. Fail and it'll be more than your heads."

"Yes, my Queen. We will do as you command."

* * *

Ha! That is how you get it done!

HOtaru: -picks up Atticus off the floor- wow...are you sure you want me to be in charge?

Kazuma: Infinity Star Enterprises is an international, multi-trillion dollar company because of you, yes?

Hotaru: yeah, but still not seeing the point-ow! Atticus! Let go of Mommy's earring!


	21. Chapter 21

The board was not used to the way Hotaru was handling things. She was efficient and amazingly intelligent. Atticus was next to her in a playpen with his stuffed toys, bottle of blood and formula, blocks and a couple of teething toys. He had just learned to crawl that morning and had given Grey quite a work out when the now mobile baby escaped down the hall more than once. At the moment, he was sucking down his bottle on his back as he watched his mommy truly act like a queen, taking control and leading the way.

"Okay, so that takes care of the Transporting invoices. Now, what of the contractors?"

A board member named Goyama passed down a copy of his list to the lady in Grey's place. "Here's the list of the employees we have hired. They're confused by the plans-"

"That's obvious, Goyama. I saw the plans. They're written in the assumption that a vampire would be in charge. I want them redone so that even my son can understand them." She told the members, slumping in her seat a little. She looked amazingly professional in her red dress and dark red vest. It was pretty comforting, however, that someone as strong as her had taken control before it was too late. "What's next on the agenda? And no-we are _not_ going to be discussing board member perks-_ever_. It's better to forget that now before you open your mouths and assume."

"Okasan!" Atticus called up to her from his playpen. He had to speak around his bottle's nipple and he was still on his back but Hotaru looked over at him all the same. "Ue de, Okasan! Ue de!" ("Mother! Up, Mother! Up!")

"Is that how we ask to be picked up, Atty-dear?" Hotaru asked her son. Atticus looked at his mom, obviously thinking.

"Onegai shimasu?" He asked, getting a smile from his mother. She got up and lifted him out of his playpen before sitting down with him in her lap. He returned to his bottle, now happy that she was holding him. ("Please?" (Making Request))

"That's amazing, my Queen." A member named Toshiro gazed at her and the baby. Atticus's eyes shifted to a kind of cat like monster for a moment, as if he sensed what the man was thinking. He blanched and paled at the infant's obvious threat. The power the infant held was startling.

"Quit scaring the members of Mommy's board, Atty-darling." Hotaru said, looking at a report she was handed. She tossed it on the table. "Those calculations are wrong. I don't want them back in here for review until it's all correct. Do I make myself clear?"

"As you command, your Highness." The board chorused. Hotaru felt her thirst grab hold of her gut as Atticus choked from drinking too fast. He coughed, dropping his bottle.

"O-Oka-asan! Ta-tasu-tasuke!" He coughed clutching Hotaru's collar. Hotaru gently put her hand on his chest and let her healing power fix the damage his coughing had caused. "Arigato, Okasan." ("M-Mot-ther! H-he-elp! Thank you, Mother.")

"You're welcome, honey." Hotaru sat him up in her lap as Atticus put his bottle back into his mouth. "If that's all the business for today, I'd like to disappear for a little while, until something urgent comes up."

"Of course, your Majesty." The man to her immediate left told her as Hotaru stood up with Atticus against her, clinging to her sleeve with one hand. A couple butlers and a maid collected the playpen and toys before heading to the nursery.

Hotaru left the board room, being met by Grey at the door. He put his arm around her waist and gave her a sweet kiss on her red lips. Atticus whined, still sucking on his bottle. Grey kissed his forehead with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you, my beloved." Grey told her as he gently led her down stairs.

"Oh, Grey. I just want to go hide in bed for a while." Hotaru half pouted. "I'm really tired right now. I want something to put on my stomach and then I want to sleep."

Her husband kissed her temple with a smile. "I can tell, my love. But I have something I just know you'll love waiting for us in the ballroom."

* * *

Hotaru: -shifts Atticus better on her hip- what is he going to show me?

Kazuma: What's a wife's worst nightmare?

Hotaru: ; oh, god...


	22. Chapter 22

Hotaru: please tell me I'm not about to meet your in-laws!

Kazuma: ; hehehe

Hotaru: Kazuma! That's not fair! (She's gettin' whiny and if you ever seen a whiny house wife meet the in-laws---you'd know why)

* * *

"Grey! Let me see and let me get this over with! I'm hungry and tired. And Atty's as restless as me."

"I want this to be a surprise. It's not very easy to get them to come down here and I'm sure as hell not taking you and Atty up to meet them." Her husband told her, his hands over her eyes. Atticus wasn't happy that his mother was distracted from taking him back upstairs for a nap.

"Ottosan! Hantai!" Atticus pouted. Grey just gave the infant Vampire a big smile. "Iie! Ottosan, hantai!" (Father! Reverse! No! Father, reverse!")

"Trust me, both of you will like this surprise." He kept her eyes covered and opened the doors to the ballroom. He led her into the gigantic room and then took his hands away from her eyes. "Okay, now you can look."

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes and felt fear down in her heart. She held Atticus closer to her body as she took a step back in fear, bumping into Grey. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer.

"Hotaru, Atticus-this is Kalutika Maybus, the God of Light, and Lilith." Grey sounded like he was admiring the very…_thing_ that had cursed Rett. Hotaru still didn't know why but she was both mad at and scared of this man. But why, why was she afraid? "They're my parents. Mother, Father-my bride and son, Hotaru Akumi Tomoe, the Senshi of Saturn, and Atticus Irasfel."

Kalutika stood before her and touched her chin. She pulled away with an inaudible gasp and pressed herself into Grey's side. Atticus's eyes shifted as he growled at the God. He hated the way Hotaru was scared. Grey put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Forgive me, Child. I was merely testing to see if you were truly worthy for my son." Kalutika looked at the baby boy. "And what a beautiful child you have had together."

"_Chikayoranai_!" Atticus commanded as Kalutika reached for his grandson. A barrier formed between them and Grey's family. His symbol glowed as he glared with his cat beast like eyes. ("Barrier!")

"We won't hurt you, I promise." Lilith spoke softly but kindly. She didn't go in Hotaru's immediate "I Like You" book either. There was just something about them that didn't make her feel right.

Grey seemed to realize what was wrong. "It's my fault. I didn't warn her that you both would be quite powerful. She has the ability to sense power and Atticus is very Mother-oriented at this stage of his development."

Lilith gave Hotaru a warm smile but Hotaru looked away. "That's not it…there's just something I can't remember from my past…and I don't think I _want_ to remember…"

The God of Light extended his hand, offering a beautiful blood red pendent on a long chain attached to a black choker. Grey glanced down at his wife, wondering what power aura she saw within the stone. He knew his father was offering it in good faith, trying to get his daughter-in-law to trust him. Grey held out his hand to take the pendent in his wife's place as Hotaru flinched.

"Something wrong, my Beloved?" Grey asked. Her right hand curled into a fist getting his attention. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm towards him. Pushing up her sleeve, he saw a purple Alpha on her inner forearm. "Beloved, I knew that you were practically immortal but one of them?"

"One of the guys must be near by. My mark wouldn't show unless-"

**BANG!**

Grey pulled Hotaru into his arms to protect her and Atticus as the doors busted open. Kalutika and Lilith seemed unphased but then again, they didn't know what the Alpha on her arm meant. Leading the way, Erik stormed into the room, dressed in loose slacks and an oriental tunic in black and white with a black sash that reached to his knees despite being wound twice round his waist. He didn't look at all happy as his black Omega stood out on his left forearm. Dmitri was close behind in a red dress shirt, torn jeans and a black trench coat. Adam was following beside the Russian dressed in khaki dickies and pale green dress shirt and tan coat. And Vincent trailed behind and wore a soft pale yellow high collar shirt under a deep navy blazer and dark tan slacks.

Hotaru felt even more uneasy and clutched Grey's shirt with one hand. The male Vampire wasn't at all pleased as a maid came running in after them.

"Your Highnesses, forgive me but they called at the door then just busted in." The maid informed her King and Queen breathlessly. "I tried to stop them-honestly I did try!"

"We understand, thank you." Grey inclined his head slightly. "Return to your chores. We will handle this disturbance."

The maid bobbed a curtsey and hurried out of the room, leaving the In-Laws, the royal family and the Horsemen in the ballroom alone. Atticus looked at Erik then up at his mother before laying his head on her collar bone.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked as she rubbed her son's back. "What do you want?"

" 'What am I doing here?'" The Chinese Horseman asked, stopping yards from the Vampire Royals. " 'What do I want?' I'll tell you 'what I'm doing here' and 'what I want'. I'm here to drag your ass back to the house where I can keep an eye on you. And I want you to step away from that freak and leave with us before I get really pissed and make you do it."

Grey put his arms around his wife. "You should show caution when threatening a man's wife. Especially when that man's a Vampire."

"Oh, shove it, Pirate Boy. I'm takin' this Gatekeeper back to the other 3 and she's going to do her goddamn duty and marry me come spring." Erik growled. "The other 3 Outers have agreed to it in order to have their 4th teammate returned to their arms. I've been working hard to get her to be mine and I'm finally going to get her. Without being blessed by a member of the Senshi's friends-those who know-your marriage is a complete hoax."

"That's why I gave Hotaru _my_ blessing after she told me, Nabu and Sammy what kept happening-what she remembered from the nights she and the King talked together at the Bar." Matsudo came out of a side room that was the entrance to the stairs up to the sound booth. Erik looked at the human male dressed on dark blue jeans and a Palace of Crimson staff black tee shirt. "You should've seen her smile. She was as high as the clouds and bright as the moon whenever they talked. It was great to see her let go of all the worries of being different from everyone else and find someone who's as different in reality as her. So, yeah, I gave them my blessing, for her sake. You're not the only male who's head over heels in love with her and bummed that you're not the one married to her. That's why I'm still here. I take care of her when her husband can't. I do my duty as friend and as her Blesser-I stayed by her side."

"How could you let her stay here? This isn't her home!" Erik snapped at the mortal who crossed his arms and walked forward.

"You're right; it's not her home-upstairs is. She has a room with her husband and a room just off of that room for Atticus and his nursery. She has 3 truly close-although human-friends who stand by her through any and all trails. And you, you are some backwards First Emperor citizen who believes that their contemporary's only choice is to marry them. This ain't Ancient China, Hanyu. This is Tokyo, Japan 2006." Matsudo knew what he was up against, talking back to Erik the Horseman of Death like he was. Erik had powers that ran pretty close to Hotaru's and he had seen the Power of Silence first hand. Matsudo knew he didn't stand a chance against a supped up youma (albeit a Horseman or Senshi) and he knew how far he could go. And the distance was dressed in a red hoody sweat shirt, black overalls and white tennis shoes with a bottle of blood in his mouth and almost to the teething stage. "Oh, I'd watch the language if I were you, by the way. That little Vampire over there between King Grey and Hotaru is Atticus Irasfel, their son. Hotaru went full term in a little over three weeks or possibly longer. She delivered him without painkillers _and_ outside a hospital. He can talk-in one or two word bursts and in Japanese-but he can talk and quite clearly. So, just watch it. Sammy an' I can barely keep Nabu from swearin' around the kid. Having you do it as well is just going to set me off and I'm the one with the borderline Star Seed from all of the Crystal Radiation our fave Senshi gives off whenever you set her off. I wanna see what I can do."

Erik was furious but his dark-death dark gray eyes glanced at Atticus who was almost done with his bottle of blood. He wasn't going to do anything in front of any offspring of Hotaru's. Atticus was a part of Hotaru, a part of the woman he loved. To have the child witness whatever he so desired to do was to have Hotaru in another galaxy in the way of having a chance with her. It would absolutely kill the Chinese teen if he could never have hope to be with Hotaru until they both died.

"That so-called King does not have Saturian blood." Dmitri commented, a tooth pick in his mouth. He wouldn't dare smoke around Hotaru. Haruka would smell it on the girl and let him have it. "Or is he truly a Vampire?"

"Grey, we cannot stay here any longer." Kalutika and Lilith had kept quite but now he spoke, handing the necklace to his son. "We bid you, our daughter and grandson farewell for now."

"Safe goings, my son." Lilith told them kindly. "We will watch over you and your child, my daughter."

Hotaru didn't look at them, not sure why they made her feel afraid. She shielded Atticus's eyes with her hand and closed her own. With a flash of light, Grey's parents were gone. Hotaru let her body unknit some in Grey's arms. Grey pocketed the necklace and kissed Hotaru's forehead.

"Answer my question, Jap." The Russian growled, wanting a cigarette. He kept messing with the tooth pick-a sign he wanted to go off for a smoke.

"I will not tolerate you insulting my wife's nationality, intruder." Atticus looked at Grey like the baby boy agreed with his father. "Yes, I am 'truly a Vampire'. I've had her blood. It has made me compatible with enough for me to give her a beautiful baby that is as gifted as his mother." Hotaru looked up at her husband who gave her a gentle smile. "And I sired her so she didn't have to worry about Hyper aging at every little flux. I also did it because I got a selfish streak and I didn't want to share her with anyone else. I like my prize but I love my wife and child. Make another racist crack and I'll kill you myself."

Hotaru clutched his shirt, getting his undivided attention. "Don't do this, not now. I don't have the strength to fight them and protect you, Atty, and Matsudo. I need to rest and feed, as do you and Atticus. Do not do this now."

Grey looked at her, then at Erik and back at his family. He shot a cold, dangerous look at the Horsemen before sweeping Hotaru off her feet.

"Matsudo, follow like a good human and come with me. If you 4 do not leave now, I'll send my very worst to escort you to Hell."

* * *

(O.O) holy shit and shuriken!


	23. Chapter 23

Grey was absolutely furious when they got back to their room. Atticus was in his room with Sasami and Hotaru was on the bed, trying to keep from flinging her husband out a window for nearly hitting her twice on accident. He threw anything he could lift and tipped what he couldn't. Their room was thrashed, needless to say.

**CRASH!**

"That boy will pay! He and those three bastards that were with him!" Grey fumed, picking up a vase and threw it at the wall above the head board. The pottery shattered and the flowers scattered and the water splattered upon impact. Hotaru took a sharp breath in and put her hand to her cheek. Grey stopped and turned to look at his wife.

She lowered her hand and saw blood on her palm. A shard of the vase had scratched cheek. Grey rushed to his bride's side and held her face in his hands.

"Oh, Hotaru, my Beloved, please forgive me. I let my rage get the better of me." He put his forehead to hers, nuzzling her gently. "I absolutely lost my head. Please-oh, please, forgive me. Hotaru, I will never let this happen ever again." He licked up the secreting blood as the scratch healed. The Silent Warrior shivered a little from the contact. "I take it you liked that. I could do that anywhere else you're hurt. Do you want me to do that wherever else you're bleeding or in pain?"

"Just…take five minutes and calm down." Hotaru pushed him gently back and put a finger on his lips. "I'll submit to anything-within reason-and everything-within reason-when you've calmed down completely. Am I understood?"

Grey was a little surprised at that but a smile soon curved from under her finger. He had such ideas running through his head. Hotaru shot him a look. He held up his hands.

"I'll take a quick walk and cool my jets before I touch you again." He agreed. "But, can I get a kiss before I go?"

"Ah, but that would be touching me before your quick, jet-cooling walk, yes?" She asked. Her husband sighed and scooted off the bed. He left the room, hands in his pockets, pretending to sulk and sniff like a child denied a treat. Hotaru looked at all the mess in the room and sighed. "Why do men have to be so destructive? Why can't they just clean or something creative like that?"

She swept her hand slowly at the mess and everything fixed itself and returned to its position before Grey unleashed his pent up anger. The vase that had cut her cheek reassembled and flew back to its resting place on her vanity. Hotaru felt a little woozy from using her Cosmic energy and laid down on her side of the bed, trying to recover. She was in a heavily-laden Chaotic energy area and using Cosmic in this area was always draining. She needed to rest, to recover a little before Grey returned to collect on his incentive.

* * *

Okay, remember Silence is a balance element, not balanced-BALANCE. Hotaru holds both Cosmic (Light) and Chaotic (Dark) energy within her body and healing, creating and raising Cosmic Senshi from the grave drains that cosmic energy. Chaotic energy is radiated by the cursed and the damned so she's like the only white rose in a room full of blood red ones.


	24. Chapter 24

"Okasan…Okasan…" ("Mother…Mother…")

A little hand tugged on the fingers of her hand that was connected to her dropped arm. She was lying on her stomach, Grey's arm draped over her back at her waist. Their covers kept them warm from the cold that always seemed to settle in old castles.

(A/N: I forgot to say that they are wearing clothes, sorry!)

"Okasan…Okasan, boku wa ni uete iru ketsueki." The little hands owner half whined, tugging on her hand. "Boku wa ni uete iru ketsueki, Okasan." ("Mother…Mother, I'm hungry for blood. I'm hungry for blood, Mother.")

Hotaru pushed herself up slightly off her stomach and sleepily looked down at the owner of the little hand. Her long black hair spilled over her shoulders and over the edge of the bed.

"Atty, honey, how old are you?" She asked sleepily. Atticus blinked at his mother and then tugged her hand once. "Honey, when did that happen?"

"Sakuban." Atticus replied. "Boku wa ni uete iru ketsueki, Okasan." ("Last night. I'm hungry for blood.")

Hotaru pushed her hair out of her face. "I know you're hungry for blood, Atty. I'm just a little worn out right now. Break one of my veins in my arm in the meantime. When I regain some of my strength, I'll take you downstairs, okay?"

"Hai, Okasan." Atticus climbed up onto the bed, half using her arm as a rope. She let him curl up beside her and put his little mouth on her shoulder. Hotaru winced as his little fangs broke her flesh and started drinking her blood. She was fine with it as long as her son was happy. If Atticus didn't like her taste, she could always try to wake up Grey and have their son suck on one of his veins for a little while. ("Yes, Mother.")

But then again, Atticus was a Mama's Boy. Hotaru loved that fact since he was her only child. He was easy to cuddle and play with, not having any other children to pay attention to. Atticus didn't like hurting her but if he didn't have blood, he'd be sick fast since he was so young.

"Beloved…I smell blood…" Grey sleepily mumbled, burying his face into the opposite side of her neck.

"It's only Atty." Hotaru told him. "He's having a little something before I take him downstairs for his breakfast."

"Ohayo, Ottosan." Atticus greeted around his mother's bite wound. Grey gave his little boy a sleepy wave for a hello. Then he pushed himself up to get a sleepy good look at the now one year old. ("Hello, Father.")

"Unholy shit. Is he really that big?"

"Watch your language. He may speak in Japanese but he can still speak." Grey laid his head at the base of her neck and kissed her skin. His fingers ran over the old scar on her back. It still looked new but it was several lifetimes old. Grey hated the way it marred her flesh like it did. It was a part of her, however, like Atticus or the wedding band and engagement rings.

He listened to her heartbeat as she woke up little by little. It was speeding up like it always did, even before she became a Vampire. Atticus stopped sucking his mother's shoulder and rubbed his eyes with his little hand. Snuggling against her, the Vampire Prince went back to sleep.

"Boku wa nemui…" Atticus mumbled before he dosed off. Hotaru's heartbeat slowed to a resting rating for her. Grey smiled to himself as he nuzzled his wife's back. ("I am sleepy…")

Suddenly, Grey pushed himself up off his stomach and put his hand over her scar. Hotaru's back muscles tensed completely as if she was in pain. So, her old scar still hurt, even after all this time. She didn't remember what exactly had happened to get it but its memory and the scar itself were still vibrant enough to be painful. He kissed it lightly and gently blew on it to cool the rising heat coming from it.

Hotaru bit her lip in her sleep as her scar started to split from her skin. Grey got off the bed fast and ran out of the room. When he came back, Hotaru was sitting up, shielding Atticus from the scarlet run off. Grey pressed the icy cold washcloth against her now bleeding scar. The freezing water felt good against the heat. She looked up at him, on the verge of tears from the pain.

"It's all right, Beloved. It's all right." Grey cooed as he put their foreheads together. He gently caressed her cheek, reassuring his wife. "I'm here for you and Atticus. I'll take care of you. Please, don't cry. Atticus will get squished if I try to cheer you up."

The Silent Warrior smiled with a small laugh. Her lovely white fangs reminded Grey that she was made for him. He kissed her lips as he checked her back.

"Did the bleeding stop?" Hotaru asked softly as she brushed her hair out of her way.

Grey kissed her cheek. "Yeah, it has. It's a little tacky but it's nothing a bit of gauze won't fix for now."

"I want…I want to take Atty to the park today. I'll go alone since you have work to do with the club." Hotaru told her husband in a low voice. "Atty can't stay inside his whole life. It's bad for his health and ours."

"Then go out into the sun, my Love." Grey kissed her temple. "I'm sure both of you will enjoy your day out. Go ahead and go shopping while you're at it. And if you find something you think I'll like, you know my size. I'll enjoy the surprise when you get home."

Slipping her robe around her body, Hotaru lifted her sleeping son off their bed as Grey watched her movements with a half smile. Atticus curled up against his warm mother as she walked into the master bathroom. Hotaru started a hot bath going, kissing her son's forehead. Atticus sleepily opened his eyes and blinked at her cluelessly.

"Okasan…?" He asked as Hotaru undressed him. She gave him a smile, holding him against her chest and stepping into the warm water. ("Mother…?")

"We're going to the park today and Daddy said I could go shopping." She told her son as he pushed himself up to look at her. "Can you imagine me, in a store, shopping like everyone else?"

"…Iie, Okasan." Atticus shook his head with a smile. ("…No, Mother.")

Hotaru nuzzled him lovingly. "Neither can I but we're going to do it so your Papa doesn't worry and think we ran off again."

Atticus grinned mischievously and splashed his mother. She looked at him through soaked bangs and started a small splashing fight with her ever-playful son.

* * *

Okay-now, the kid's one. hyper aging must be hereditary... 


	25. Chapter 25

This is kind of funny. Hotaru hates shopping but she's doing it anyway. Just wait until you see Gry's reaction! you'll laugh at it...or not but it IS a little funny.

* * *

It wasn't unusual to see a mother and a baby on a shopping trip-not even a mother as young as Hotaru. She always radiated an aura of someone far older than her physical age. Atticus sat strapped into his stroller, playing with the black teddy bear Hotaru had gotten for him at a toy store as she tried on shoes.

"My, what a cute baby boy!" Another young woman complimented as Hotaru looked up from slipping on pale blue strappy stilettos.

"Thank you. His name's Atticus." The young woman looked at Hotaru and gasped.

"Hotaru? By the Seas of Neptune! Where have you been?" The now recognized Michiru questioned, hugging the surprised Silent Senshi. "We have been so worried about you! You should've called if you were babysitting for this long!"

"B-Babysitting?!" Hotaru stammered with a laugh. "Michiru-Atty's my son."

Michiru blinked in bewilderment. "Y-Y-Your son? You actually gave birth? But you don't look any different!"

"That's something you and my husband agree on." The Silent Warrior chuckled, looking at her shoes. "Do you think these suit me? I mean, baby blue is more towards Ami but I do have a baby blue summer dress I could wear these with."

The Soldier of the Seas sank into the chair next to Hotaru and looked at Atticus as his little fangs stood out on the ear of the black bear. He was so like her but far different.

"Atty, don't do that. You'll ruin your fangs." Hotaru stood up and got a sippy cup from the diaper bag under the stroller. She handed it to her son. "Here, honey. This is less damaging. And don't chew on the plastic. You need your fangs for hunting when you get older."

"Arigato, Okasan." Atticus spoke around the plastic mouth piece as soon as he got in his mouth.

"He's getting so big so fast. My hyper aging really affected him good." Hotaru took off the pastel blue shoes and tried on a pair of cranberry red pumps. "Do these look okay or are they too Rei?"

"They're fine." Michiru answered distractedly. "Who's the father?"

Hotaru slipped the pumps off and put on a pair of emerald green half ons. "These are far too Makoto." She took them off and tried on black knee-high boots. "I like these. What do you think, Atty? Do you think Daddy will like these?"

Atticus looked at the boots. "Hai, Okasan. Kawaii!" ("Yes, Mother. Cute!")

"Grey's gonna kill me when he gets the credit card bill." Hotaru muttered looking at the boots again. "Maybe I ought to stop and go home. I've hit four or five stores already."

Michiru made Hotaru face her and gripped her shoulders. "Where in the hell have you been for over a month? Why haven't we heard anything from you? What has this husband of yours done to you?"

"At my home, the Palace of Crimson. Because I haven't had time nor the desire to be cornered by Erik who you so lovingly engaged me to. Grey protects me, loves me and accepts me for who-what I am." Hotaru knocked Michiru's hands off her shoulders and stood as a clerk gathered the shoes she wanted to buy. Hotaru put her pastel green keds back on and steered Atticus's stroller to the counter. Michiru followed her, still wanting answers. "There's something else he did to me that I am seriously thankful for. I no longer flux. I no longer have to struggle to keep a form." Hotaru handed her credit card to the check out girl behind the counter. "He has spent time, money-resources like hell to make me, and Atticus comfortable and loved. He treats me like the Queen he crowned me as. I ran from him while I was pregnant and he was preparing for my return despite knowing I'd never run back to a man. I came back and he took me back-no questions asked. Ever since then, he hasn't let me out of his sight or protection because I'd be pinned down in a fight while protecting my son."

"But, Hotaru, I don't see where your body guards are." Michiru earned a look as Hotaru hung her bag off the stroller's handles and pocketed her card. The Senshi of the Seas tried to keep up with Hotaru in her Gucci pumps. "Care to point them out?"

"The guys in the café, corner table by the window. They look like they're from college and having a philosophical discussion. The police car parked in the alley, the one posing as a radar plant. The two business men at the ramen cart, enjoying a bowl of shrimp curry." Hotaru stopped and looked at her. "Do I have to continue like you're an idiot or can I continue my psych day with my son?"

The Oceanic Senshi looked like she was going to say more. Hotaru knew that look far too well. She caught the sleeve of a passing construction worker who was headed back to work. He looked back at Hotaru and dropped his eyes to the ground. Hotaru leaned to his pointed ear.

"Call my husband. Get him to tap all of the cell phones on this list." Hotaru slipped a folded piece of paper up the sleeve she still had without anyone noticing. "And do hurry. I don't like a fast spreading web."

"Yes, my Queen." The construction worker nodded, bowing slightly. He walked down the street before taking the paper from his sleeve and his cell phone off his waist. Hotaru knew that the Senshi would be pissed once they found out but sometimes it paid to be royalty-even if it was of Bloodsuckers Anonymous.

"Okasan?" Atticus pointed at a dress shop up a head. "Hai?"

"Oh, so you think Mommy needs a new dress to wow Daddy, huh?" Hotaru looked down at her son who gave her a fanged grin. "Okay, okay. We'll go get a new dress to wow Daddy. And then I take it you'll get me to get my hair and nails done then going to go jewelry shopping, right?"

Atticus's fanged grin made Hotaru sigh and push his stroller towards the dress shop he had pointed at. God…his smile reminded her of Desh.

* * *

That's just ironic-she's staying with one guy and thinking about another.

Sakura: Like with you-except it's with Sasuke andItachi.

Kazuma: true. so true.


	26. Chapter 26

This isn't Grey's chap yet-just Desh and Hotaru for the most part. Just to let you all know, Atticus has been pointing at different stores each time they leave one and Desh has been following them.

Desh: Who wouldn't follow when your lover looks like that?

HOtaru: -blush- ...youremarriedbehaveyourselfyouremarriedbehaveyourself...

* * *

Looking at her reflection in the full length mirror to get the clerk's approval, Hotaru couldn't believe that was her in the mirror. After the first dress shop she went to, Hotaru let Atticus direct her to get her nails, make up and nails done before he made her go to get a couple pieces of jewelry. And now, at the 3rd or 4th dress shop, Hotaru was in a black and white dress and her knee high boots. The clerk was watching Atticus for her and was a human servant of Grey's.

Hotaru had to admit she liked the black and white dress. The dress itself was white and a tube top with a mid thigh skirt. The sash was black and a big bow tied to the side and her cropped blazer was black, both the torso and sleeves being short. It made her look good in every way and it was so nice.

"I think I'll go try on another dress." Hotaru gave Atticus a kiss on his forehead. As soon as she got back into the dressing room, strong arms wrapped around her waist and lips crashed into hers. Hotaru's feet were off the ground and she had no leverage what so to fight back. She pushed back the best she could to look at the man who dared to embrace and kiss the Queen of the Vampires. Hotaru felt her breath catch in her chest and her face pale a little. "D-Deshwitat?"

"You shouldn't run from a predator, love. We tend to run after our prey." Desh lightly-and slowly licked the side of her neck. Hotaru tried to contain the shiver running down her spine from the contact. She had a feeling he could feel it through her skin. "I caught your scent several days ago when I came back to Tokyo. I've following you around today and I watch you at night at the Palace. Why do you let him hold you? Why do you let him kiss you and touch you? Why do you let him seat you on his lap and lay his head on you chest? I should be the only one who should be able to do that to you."

"Atticus is right outside." Hotaru murmured to him. "And Grey has vampires everywhere to protect me from Erik and his inflated ego."

Desh kissed her jaw line and pressed her back against a wall of the dressing room. "I'm aware of that. In fact, our little boy saw me slip in here and led you right to me."

"Grey will smell you on me." The Silent Warrior told the much taller Vamp as he slid a hand up her skirt slowly. "He did when I came back. I can't explain how you're all over me like this."

He lifted the edge of his shirt to show a spell written on to his muscled flesh. It had Beryun's magic all over it. Hotaru looked up at the male holding her so close.

"I already thought of that. I had Beryun do it this morning." Desh pressed her even more against the wall and returned to kissing her passionately. How he missed her and how she missed his gruff and strong gentleness. Grey was nothing like this. "If you keep everyone from hearing, we could have a little fun. You know, the same fun that gave you such a handsome little boy."

Hotaru pushed him away a bit. "I'm married. I don't…I don't want to be disloyal."

Desh recognized that look in her eyes as she looked away. He kissed her lips with his gentle passion. He didn't want to let her go at all. But then again, she was married. Oh, to hell with it. Let Grey wonder about her loyalty. As long as she was his for at least a moment of bliss.

* * *

UH, Hotaru...

Hotaru: Don't even go there. I did and I can't believe that I did...

Desh: You liked it. You know you did.

Hotaru: I'd rather be Hatori than be in the chap, Kaz.

Kazuma: Too bad, babe. You're in it.


	27. Chapter 27

THIS is the chapter where Grey's reaction is a little funny to me. It might be to you or not but you have to realize the irony in it. Most guys freak when their girl comes home with shopping bags, got that?

* * *

"Ottosan! Ottosan! Konbawa!"

"Hello, Atticus, m'boy!" Grey picked up his running boy up and sat him on his fore arm. Hotaru wasn't far behind with a few handfuls of shopping bags. Her husband looked at the bags with interest, bouncing his son on his arm. "Honey, I told you to spoil yourself. Why didn't you?"

Hotaru kissed his lips. "I can't do that to myself. I told you that, remember?"

Grey caught her with his free arm and kissed her passionately on the lips. Atticus made a noise that sounded like "blech" or something similar to that. Hotaru kissed her son who smiled, happy he was getting the attention now.

"Get dressed. You're joining me in the VIP level tonight, You and Atticus. I've got the play pen all set up and everything he likes to play with is in it already." Her husband told her seductively. "I upped security and I have blood-_fresh_ blood ready for the whole family. All I need is both of you to get dressed in the outfits I set out for you and him. Don't forget your PoC pins. There's a tracer in Atticus's pin so should Erik try to take him from us-we can find him instantly."

Hotaru took their son from him and kissed her husband. "We'll meet you down there in about ten or fifteen minutes. How does that sound?"

"As long as you sit with me all night-it sounds just fine."

* * *

Told ya Grey didn't freak. 


End file.
